McDuck Manor
McDuck Manor, as the name implies, is the mansion home of Scrooge McDuck. According to various comics about him, he lives in an area above his Money Bin. But in other media, such as different comics, children's storybooks, and the television series DuckTales, he lives in a large mansion, and the Money Bin is located next to the mansion. Appearances ''DuckTales Scrooge's mansion has appeared in various media, including animation, mainly in ''DuckTales. Scrooge, along with his nephews, Webby Vanderquack, Bentina Beakley, Duckworth, and later, Bubba the Cave Duck and his pet triceratops, Tootsie, live in there together. The mansion gets more than its share of damage, due to the fact that some of the adventures even take place in or around it. Scrooge moving from his money bin to the Mansion for the duration of the series has been explained to be that the money bin wouldn't be a good place to raise kids such as Huey, Dewey, and Louie. ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas In the film's segment, ''Christmas Impossible, Scrooge hosts a Christmas dinner at his mansion. ''Mickey Mouse In the episode, "Goofy's First Love", Mickey, Donald, and Goofy visit Donald's rich uncle in his gigantic mansion. [[DuckTales (2017 series)|''DuckTales (2017 series)]] McDuck Manor is once again the prominent setting for the Duck family in the reboot. In the pilot movie "Woo-oo!," Donald Duck and his nephews move into the mansion after Donald's house boat explodes, although Donald has it moved into the mansion's pool anyway. The mansion's garage is also shown to possess many treasures and mystical artifacts collected by Scrooge over the years. Printed media Comics McDuck Manor (under the name of McDuck Mansion) first appears alongside Scrooge himself in 1947 in Christmas on Bear Mountain ''by Carl Barks. Scrooge is first seen sitting in an armchair in his mansion's heavily decorated living room, looking through a window. Scrooge is seen again living in his mansion at the beginning of ''Hoodoo Voodoo by Carl Barks again. A considerably less luxuriously furnished version of McDuck Mansion was seen again in Paul Murry's [http://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=W+OS++300-03 The Firebugs], Scrooge's first official appearance outside of Barks's stories, and the Mansion was prominently featured in Bob Moore's Trail Blazer, which came out around the same time as The Firebugs. Even after Carl Barks created the Money Bin on top of Killmotor Hill (1951), he portrayed Scrooge as living in a mansion. In Barks' 1955 one-pager Easy Mowing (Uncle Scrooge #9), we can see Scrooge's mansion from the outside, surrounded by a gigantic garden and a dollar-signed iron fence. Gallery Uncle-Scrooge-McDuck-image-uncle-scrooge-mcduck-36231815-702-405.jpg|The mansion in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. FrittersMansion.jpg|The mansion after receiving a make-over. WebbySkips.jpg MeDimesGone.jpg 11-0.png|Scrooge with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and his butler inside the mansion, in "Goofy's First Love". Gladstonebig.gif|A map of Duckburg that was published in nine different American Disney comic issues in 1992. (The mansion can be seen near the top of the image) MTUAC 3.jpeg|Scrooge and his family in McDuck Manor in the graphic novel of Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas DuckTales Concept 6.jpeg DuckTales Concept 5.jpeg DuckTales Concept 4.jpeg DuckTales Concept 3.jpeg DuckTales Concept 1.jpeg DT2017 McDuck Manor.jpg|McDuck Manor in the reboot series Category:Locations Category:DuckTales locations Category:Stub Category:Mickey Mouse universe locations Category:Homes Category:Heroes' residences Category:Mansions